


Almost Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Homelessness, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jenova Project (Compilation of FFVII), Kadaj Loz and Yazoo are Sephiroths and Clouds children, Like, M/M, Mako Poisoning (Compilation of FFVII), Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Cloud Strife, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sephiroth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppet Cloud Strife, Sephiroth may come off as sane but he isnt hes just more collected, Spoilers, This takes place in an alternate universe I am still kind of building up, Zack Fair Lives, this is going to be a sad ride, time loops, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cloud had disembodied memories of another time that impossibly belonged to him plaguing his mind as he and his three sons, Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz roamed the lands in search for a place to rest without fearing Shin-Ra or Wutai finally catching up to them to once more capture the four.During his- their Journey he finds out more about the world and realizes what he thought he knew of Gaia did not fully apply to where he was now.With each revelation he has, more questions pile up and each question brings more dread with it as the implications of them lead him to gravitate more and more to one specific person- Being, who he knew was the only one alive and capable of telling him exactly what was going on.Sephiroth.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Almost Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Please always keep an eye on the tags, they'll be changing regularly with every update!
> 
> I am not fully aware of where I want to go with this, I only have a vague middle and end so please excuse any chapters that just seem like the boys and Cloud doing nothing but feel anxious and afraid of the future wile looking around and doing things like stealing newspapers. World building to get a tight feeling of what I want exactly is gonna happen.
> 
> English is not my first language and I got no beta reader so bare with me!

“Faster! Faster Kadaj! Yazoo you too!” 

Loz called out to his triplets, voice muffled by the heavy rain drops falling from the sky enveloping the woods that surrounded them with the song and smell of ozone, bruised leaves and mud.

Jumping up and down after his little closed fist collided with the helmet of a blue dressed man- A Shin-Ra Guard he once more sprung into action, flinging his slim in a white with mud caked uniform clad body against two Guards causing them to lose their footing.

With two skillful stomps, the red lenses of their helmets cracked, crimson tint bleeding into the covered faces of the men laying unmoving under the grey and dark sky.

Raindrops washed the boys action away as quickly as the blood began to slowly dribble out of the by the masks obscured wounds, whatever had been inflicted was not enough to kill, as their physical bodies were still intact laying on the floor, not having dissolved to join the earth. 

Grunting, nose bleeding at the impact of a hard object with the exposed face under the helmets, with a heavy thud another adult in Shin-Ra guard uniform fell, and besides him a long haired boy sharing the same face the first one held stood, rock in hand. 

Yazoo turned worriedly to Kadaj who had been lacking behind with his feet failing to carry him and the extra weight he’d been carrying.

Small physique hunched over, the messy haired of the three gasped loudly, catching up with his siblings who were clearing up the path for him and their mother he carried on his back, as good as he could.

The blonde haired was half draped over his body, arms dangling past his shoulder blades towards his front and feet dragging through the mud catching grime and whatever else had been by the rain mixed with the softening ground floor.

“How much longer?” He asked, adjusting his grip around the arms dangling before him, blowing stray shoulder length hairs off his field of vision. Their mother was heavy, that only getting worse by the minute as his flimsy lab gown picked up mud and blonde spiky hair soaked up water.

“A mile or two!” Yazoo grunted in exhaustion as the hour long sprint they’ve been keeping up started to take a toll on his short, skinny body. They’ve broke out at night, the time was unknown to them all they knew was that a feeling urged them on to cause a ruckus a few hours ago and pick up the person they’ve been told for so long was heir mom..they _felt_ was their mom.

Head turning around to see if any more Guards were following the boys, still holding stones in case he needed to throw, his face twisted in distaste.

The three have been counting the amount of Soldiers, from the initial 50 that had followed them out of the labs they broke out from, 40 they managed to fight off, the rest ten having either turned around or never made it this far, perhaps too slow.

At the thought of the ten that were missing in his count, Yazoo’s cells stood, hairs at the back of his neck raising and eyes dilating. _The emotions of Loz_ towards the missing Guards were being transferred to him and with him, to Kadaj. A curious ability they had that was unique to them.

The shorthaired of the three was anxious, wordlessly asking if the ten retreated once they entered the woods to regroup and try something funny. 

“Doesn't matter now, we must continue. The Wutai border is close- I can sense it.” Kadaj interrupted, eyes squinting shut at the continuous flaring of his skin, his cells stuttering and shaking at Loz’s increasing insecurity over the lack of insight on the missing Guards.

Yazoo seemed just as irritated, eyes darting around as he watched their flanks, keeping an eye out. The rain and busy under brushes were obscuring their sight, an ambush would he hard to notice despite their better than average and ever sharpening senses.

“Don’t cry Loz.” He attempted to comfort, unable to hug his brother who seemed by the minute more nervous and frightened. 

“We got so far- what if they are hiding somewhere? Nearby just waiting for the right moment?”

“That we have to deal with it when- _if_ it happens!” Kadaj hissed, slipping on the ever more viscous turning slimy mud that stretched into seeming endlessness across the thick forest floor.

Catching his balance before falling to the ground, the boy who alarmed his brothers continued his fast sprint in an attempt to keep cool and level headed. The last thing they needed now was the extry worry of their unconscious mother possibly being hurt due to his clumsiness.

The sudden shift of priorities in form of his almost falling collected Loz a little, pushing his attention off the possible ambush the missing Guards could be planing onto the matter at hand- their mother who laid unconscious and sleeping. 

“Do you need help?” The short haired asked, running a little slower to join his brothers side. 

A little help would be appreciated, nodding, he threw his head back in a motion that signaled for their mothers feet to be held. 

Nodding in understanding, the oldest of the triplets fell behind, before long the heavy weight that their mother posed on his young body halved, and Clouds dragging feet were finally off the ground propped on Loz’s shoulders much akin to how the blondes arms were leaning over Kadaj his. 

“I’ll keep w- do you hear that?” Yazoo stuttered, stopping his sprint and standing defensively underneath the rain. Hairs clinging to his cheeks, the boy twisted and turned at the sounds that were ever so slightly echoing from tree-trunk to tree-trunk, barely audible above the sound of the dark skies dropping rain on the world below it. 

“Yea.” Loz replied, he could hear it-the sound of what he could only describe as heir dull training blades hitting the air repeatedly. Stopping in his tracks to follow Yazoo’s soft emerald eyes up to the skies, he forced Kadaj into a halt too who suddenly looked up, just in time to see not too far behind them the blades of a chopper inching closer from above the crowns of large jungle trees.

“Quick! Quick!” He screamed, Legs moving before his mind even managed to signal them to do so. Shin-Ra of course decided to search from them from skywards.

Loz, having been caught by the same numb feeling of urgency simultaneously began to spring, aiding his youngest twin in their running as he took a tight hold around his mothers calves.

Yazoo, too turning at the moment his brothers did, followed up, slipping below their mothers chest to gently push him upwards to take some more weight off his brothers shoulders and help the speeding process. 

The chopper’s loudness and proximity disrupted the rain flow, turning what once were fat little droplets in a thin mist that gently enveloped the four racing against it down below. It was just following, the three could hear.

Eyes trained ahead, Kadaj lead the group through the ever thinning woods and slippery floor. 

Every passing tree ahead became thinner, smaller, fruit on them plumping up and sky ahead greying even further. Mossy muddy grounds turned into muddy grassy plains, high grass stretching up to the boys knees whipping at their naked legs dressed in shorts and slicing at the delicate milky skin uncaring for the discomfort of the three children that tried their damndest to keep their pace. 

“Almost there! I can sense the edge to Wutai!” Loz screamed, eyes trained above to the sky, fully trusting in Kadaj to take the right path. The Chopper continued to follow, it’s side door opening revealing a familiar in white dressed figure. 

Hojo was there, observing. The image of the man chased a cold shiver down the oldest his spine, though his legs did not give in.

Much like him Yazoo kept his pace, hands gently circling around his mother's midriff as is grip around him slipped more and more with the slickening of the dirty and of sweet mako stinking lab gown. “Mom is getting colder!” He cried, feeling as their mothers temperature lowered. It had taken surprisingly long for it to happen, hours in fact, the mako that had been circulating through his stream keeping his body heat intact and heart rate a constant almost dangerously low beat.

“Mama just a little more!” Loz wailed, ripping his eyes from the chopper above to lean his head against the stubbly calves of his parental figure. Their mother just had to hang in there a little, they’ll make it to Wutai and then get their mom a nice bed to sleep in peacefully like he always deserved.

The minutes stretched with high grassy plains seeming to take no end, before it did. 

Unbeknownst to the three boys, they’ve been running towards a cliff, into their deaths. 

Gasping in shock, not processing what had happened for them to loose the floor below their feet, Kadaj clawed at the arms of his mother, screaming upon the seconds of utter lack of gravity crashing down on them, pulling them into what looked like a deep black hole. 

Upon further inspection, the slight ripple in the dark surface and lazy reflection of light revealed it to be an impossibly dark sea below.

Loz hugged around Yazoo with his legs, hands tightly gripping around the two legs of the blonde he just seconds ago carried. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” The short haired boy wailed, tears slipping out of his eyes and floating away with the winds that zapped past them sky high.

“Mom Im so sorry..” Yazoo Squealed, both arms tightly wrapped around the blondes upper body as his face buried against his chest. Tears he cried soaked into the already dripping wet gown, not making a difference, much less now as the coffin they were crashing into was too wet and cold. 

Kadaj was sorry too. Though he was too shell shocked to say anything. Eyes wide open, looking below, he could not believe how vast and wide the sea was- how dark. What it all housed? Perhaps it had been the worst moment to think about the size of the world they just entered, as it was already attempting to kill them be it indirectly with it’s heights, widths and depths. 

Fingers trembling, falling to keep his clutch at his mother, Yazoo floated up the weight of his not tied to the other three making his fall slower. Gasping, sensing the lack of cold wet that his parents body on his back made, the boy whipped around to see deep blue eyes wide open, staring into his at the fraction of a second he floated at eye level with the blonde.

They were nothing like the youngest expected, staring past him yet still somehow acknowledging his existence..

“M-Mother!?” The youngest stuttered, fingers numbly attempting to grab at the figure who’s eyes regained a tiny semblance of sharpness at his voice.

With inhuman reflexes, the mother in question reached out, taking him into his arms. Almost as if used to such situations, positions where the impossible was necessary to survive, the blonde that just seconds ago had been comatose enveloped all his children into a tight hug against his chest. 

The three were warm, the feeling registered in Clouds mind distantly. He did not know what was happening, though felt these small warm bodies needed his embrace. Nuzzling into the soft, wet stringy hair of one of the small beings that had been calling out to him, the young SOLDIER in an act of desperation uttered old words he once learned long ago from an old friend. His tongue felt like led in his mouth, nothing left his lips every word dying out at just the thought of forming them, though despite the lack of hearing anything leave his bruised and tender feeling vocal chords he knew he said something. 

_What was it_ , an old spell his friend screamed as she fell down somewhere..it saved her life, he remembered. Did when he could not..

Outside of Clouds ever slowly regaining presence, the three triplets reveling in their mother's embrace watched just before they hit the deep dark sea how see through wings cocooned around them shielding them from what was just moments away from crushing them.

The boys saw nothing but black, felt nothing but black- their conscience swam away with the sway of waves and for the first time in a long time, the triplets comforted by their mother fell asleep peacefully in his arms, listening to the comforting and steady beats of his heart with their heads on his chest.

+*+*+*+

“Have you captured that on film?”

“Yes sir.” A young woman in lab coat stuttered, fingers tightly wrapped around the camcorder that had been trained towards the szene that had been playing out from the woods on to the fall and crash.

She, alongside four more researchers tightly crammed into the helicopter, had been recording from different angles, just like Professor Hojo requested them to from the second the boys broke out. Equipping some of the Guards they send out with cameras, more video material of the breakout was gathered and in need of retrieving.

Hojo truly had only one goal in mind even in situations outside of his control which was his research. 

He’d been burning to find out what the boys were capable of, S-cell spawn.

“These wings- sir is it possible?”

“Perhaps. The Reunion files, I speculated something like that. Communication between the Jenova cells, they sense when the others are in danger and even without knowing they exist aid them. It transcends time and space, _bends reality_ ..” Chuckling to himself, oh so amused by what he just _saw_ with his own two eyes the elderly man wiped random beads of cold sweat that had been gathering at his forehead. 

That such an out there theory was even within the realm of reality was.. _fascinating_! 

Much more fascinating in addition was that Sephiroth, from Midgar off, helped his spawn he did not know anything of.

Miles were between them, time was between them, and yet the Generals will reached out and created a miracle- or what one could call a miracle. 

Just the thought of what reaction Sephiroth may be having right before his action tingled the tips of the older man's fingers and made his eyes twitch in nervous excitement. crouching down, hands tightly clasping along the edge of the open Chopper door, Hojo ignored how one of the Turks worriedly reached out before deciding not to touch him, choosing to stay vigilant as to prevent anything from happening if he truly were to fall. 

“Sir, we can't stay much longer. We are currently receiving messages from Wutai jets nearby- they are initiating an attack.” Reno, the Turk at the cockpit chimed up. Slightly nervous, the young red haired man his sudden interruption to his observation much to his displeasure took the elderly man from staring at the eerily unmoving sea below. 

Grunting, the Professor hummed getting up to sit back down. 

“Yes. Let us move, we must retrieve the Guards footage.” He commanded. Buckling Up, without requesting Hojo took one of the researchers webcam and began replaying what he’d just witnessed, over and over again. 

Even the test subject woke up, he was so fixated on the wings that projected that he almost forgot- what a strange boy that young man was. Despite Mako sensitivity, he managed to bear Sephiroth's children, even with Mako poisoning, he woke up when his children most needed it. 

Making a mental image to look a little deeper into Cloud Strife's files, who was the young kid he chose many months ago as one of the subjects to bear Sephirots spawn, The Professor took another camcorder, tossing the last one at the person he took from to watch the same recording from another angle. 

_Fantastic! Simply Fantastic!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudo and a comment if you like! :)  
> Maybe a bookmark for future chapters too huh?


End file.
